


Andreios

by silverblade219



Category: Kiesha'ra Series - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverblade219/pseuds/silverblade219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An reflection for Andreios during Hawksong. 'Andreios may be the name he goes by now, but it wasn’t always that way'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andreios

Andreios may be the name he goes by now, but it wasn't always that way. Once he was Sebastian, son of Araceli and 3rd in line for the throne of the falcons.

But few know that.

He is now Andreios, a crow and captain of the Royal Flight. Loyal only to Danica Shardae, Thuuli Thea.

He once wanted to be her Alistair.

Wishful thinking on his part.

He always knew that he couldn't be, as royal mates had to produce offspring.

And he knew the dangers of that. He might have only been 12 when he exiled himself by force-changing into an avian, but he still knew of the dangers. He knew that few half-breeds can control their magic (if any) and had seen those who had fallen to Ecl.

He didn't want that for his child.

He also didn't want to be revealed as a falcon. As soon as a child was born, people would wonder why she has falcon genes and falcon magic, and start pointing fingers at him.

So that is why he was glad that Danica didn't pick him as her Alistair. Granted, he didn't like her choice at first. After all, Rei now considered himself an avian and so Zane Cobriana was someone to fear as an enemy, not to marry as an ally.

But Rei accepted it.

His reason?

First: He has sworn his loyalty to his Thuuli Thea Danica Shardae and has faith in her decisions. He knows that she had thought this through and believed it was the only way to peace.

Second: So it didn't have to be him…

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3485021/1/Andreios ; repost to ao3 11/19/2012.


End file.
